


Lost Letters

by Fantasywriter



Category: FF7, FFVII
Genre: Coulditbelove, F/M, Friendship, MentionofZackFair, Midgar, SOLDIER - Freeform, dont know, lostletters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Dear Tifa.....
Relationships: CloudxTifa, cloti
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are gonna be Lost Letters from  
> Cloud to Tifa. Something different, hope you like em!

𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘛𝘪𝘧𝘢, 

𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶...𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴. 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥. 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰...𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐’𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴. 𝘚𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰, 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦....𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥...𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.... 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘡𝘢𝘤𝘬. 𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 

-𝘊𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥


	2. Lost Letters no. 2

𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘛𝘪𝘧𝘢, 

𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯...𝘊𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥....𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩.   
𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥. 𝘞𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘚𝘖𝘓𝘋𝘐𝘌𝘙...𝘐’𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵...   
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦...𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩! 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰, 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮... 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘨𝘰 𝘥𝘶𝘵𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴...𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘛𝘪𝘧𝘢...𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶... 

-𝘊𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥


End file.
